All I need
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: This story happens within "Soul's sick days" Maka often found herself in Soul's room when something was bothering her, mostly thoughts of her father and even through illness, soul is always there and that is all Maka needs to get back on her feet


Maka quietly made her way to Soul's room, the young weapon had spent the day in bed with stomach pain. It had been the first time Maka heard of the condition, abdominal migraine and she hated watching him go through it.

Maka decided to stay home immediately after speaking with him and seeing how badly it was effecting her partner. A decision that prompted an argument with her father, who worried about the nature of their relationship.

_"what goes on in our apartment is none of your business! " Maka hissed at Spirit, who had showed up unannounced. "I don't need to explain anything to you."_

_ " You're still my daughter,Maka. When you just don't show up for your classes and then I find out you're both out, what am I supposed to think, that little- "_

_ "Maybe that we're not feeling well, or maybe that one of us is sick and needs a little help. There's no way I'm leaving him like that,he couldn't get out of bed this morning, and you know what,Papa, I love him and that's the way it's supposed to work." Spirit narrowed his eyes at his daughter._

_ "Maka Albarn, I forbid you from using that w-"_

_ "Back off,Papa. I'm old enough to make that decision. Just because you couldn't get it together, it doesn't give you the right to interfere in my life. You should've thought about all this before you went with all those women."_

_ "Look Maka," Spirit said with a heavy sigh. " I was young once too, I get that he's a good friend ,but that doesn't mean he'll be good for you in a relationship. I don't want to see you get hurt! "_

_ "Like you hurt us?" She cried angrily. "The way you broke Mama's heart, no matter how many times she forgave you, how you just shattered our family, is that what you mean?" Spirit stood in silence now,unsure of what to say. _

_ "You know, when I was little and I saw all that, I used to think that's what love had to be. That it had to hurt to be right. But then, I met Soul, and you know what, he showed me something different. He's nothing like you. He's there when I need him. Soul makes me happy, When he tells me he loves me, I can believe him. I can trust him to protect my heart rather than break it."_

_"I know it feels that way, but-"_

_"I don't want to hear it."_

_"Maka, I still love your mother, that's not-"_

_"Just not enough to be with just her. Soul isn't like that, not at all."Maka had heard enough, slamming the door shut._

It hadn't taken long after they met for Maka and Soul to become close friends. The young meister found comfort being close to him. There had been times when Maka found herself in Soul's room, lying next to him as he slept. To her surprise, Soul never asked her to leave, instead he seemed to know something was wrong instantly and encouraged her to talk about what was bothering her.

Maka quietly pulled herself onto the bed, lying on her side, facing Soul. She reached out, stroking his hair lovingly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered. "I used to believe he loved her, that everything would be fine and somehow I'd get my family back. Just when we started to really get to things back to normal, he'd do it again. Over and over, then he has the nerve to come over here and try to tell me what's good for me. How would he know. You're nothing like him, when you say you love me, I know it's more than words, I see it in the way you protect me, when you let me lie here and tell you everything that's bothering me. You can be a real jerk sometimes Soul, but I love you and I wouldn't trade these moments with you for anything in the world. I just wish he would let me be and put that energy into making himself a better person. Why can't he see that you're not him?"

"Because he knows what he did was wrong and he's afraid you might've learned to look for the same thing. Kids learn what they see, Maka." Soul said sleepily, opening his piercing red eyes to gaze into her.

"hey, are you feeling any better?" she asked softly.

"Not really. You doing okay?"

"yeah, I guess so. I just don't know why he insists on being this way all the time. He sees how protective you are and he couldn't even- I don't even know why it still hurts so much."

"cause he's your dad. It was a lame thing to do to you guys, You can't control him but you can move past it. "

"I know I should, it's just hard. Mama was always trying to fix-"

"Maka, I'm going to tell you something and I think you're starting to see it. Sometimes, you can't fix it. You can't fix a guy, that's something they have to do. I'm the first to tell you, I have my own moments that I-" Soul paused, the pain in his stomach worsened. Maka reached out, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe you should see-"

"I just need rest, Maka. You're not used to seeing this, it probably looks worse to you than it feels."

"I don't know, it looks like it's really painful. Even when you're sick, you put me first. Here you are in all this pain, listening to me talk about my problems. I kind of feel bad that I can't do the same."

"Don't. I want you to tell me these things. If it bothers you, I'm here. Haven't I always said that?"

"Yeah. But papa-"

"Maka, some guys don't know what they have until they're stupid enough to push it away. Spirit doesn't know how to appreciate what was really important. Cool guys don't treat their family that way. You deserve better than that. It takes an amazing person to even try to hold things together like that. It's not always the easiest thing to do, moving on after someone hurt you that bad. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Your dad's just an idiot."Maka smiled faintly.

"Know what, Soul?"

"What?"

"Sometimes it feels like you're all I have in this world, but with all the love you give me, the way you're always pushing me to do the best I can and the support you give me everyday, You're all I'll ever really need. I love you so much."

"I love you too. When I'm feeling better-"Soul pressed his free hand to his stomach, releasing Maka's hand and turned away.

"Don't do that, Soul. Please?" She rested a hand on shoulder.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't shut me out. Let me help."

"You did. You've been taking care of me all day. Take a break." Soul said, shifting onto his back. The young girl propped herself up on her elbow, caressing his cheek with her free hand.

"And you take care of me everyday. When I'm feeling down, you build me right back up. All the problems I bring to you, all my insecurities and fears..."

"It's what happens when you love someone. You deserve to be happy and not weighed down by all this. Spirit taught you to feel this way, but I'm here to help you pick up the pieces and make something of your own." Maka kissed him softly, wanting her partner to feel all the love she felt for him. After only a moment, the boy pulled away, moaning softly.

"s-sorry. I can't-"

"It's okay, you're in pain. Rest is the best thing for you right now. I'll go so you can-"

"Stay, just for a while, I think we could both use the company." The young Meister nodded.

"If you're sure that's what you want." Maka carefully rested a hand on Soul's belly, rubbing it in a gentle, circular motion. The weapon visibly relaxed.

"Thanks for all this." Soul said. "I'll make it up to you when I'm feeling better."

"That's all I really want, Soul. Just feel better."

"I will soon, I have you."

"You always will." Maka promised, laying down once again at his side. She hoped that tomorrow would be better for both of them.

Spirit paced through the infirmary.

"Maka isn't old enough for this. That little scumbag isn't anywhere close to being good enough for my Maka. I don't know where he gets the idea that-"

"She's a young woman now, Spirit," Stein said, lighting a cigarette. "You were with her mother when you were barely older than she is now."

"Yeah and look what happened." Spirit countered.

"You do realize it was your fault don't you. At some point you're going to have to start letting go and trust Maka to choose on her own. The more you tell her she can't, the more you push her to him."

"She's fifteen, what does she know about loving anyone anyway, it's ridiculous if you ask me, and someone like him...he's no good for her. Just because they work well together doesn't mean they should jump into a relationship. Being a partner in school is drastically different from romantic partners." Stein shook his head. Spirit narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You've seen them. You tell me, if Maka was your daughter and you found out she was with someone like that, how would you react?" He demanded. Stein flicked the ashes from the cigarette.

"If I had a daughter and she had someone like Soul, I'd be grateful. I would know that she was safe and loved. I've seen the way they work together and I can assure you that there's more to the protective nature than just a weapon for their meister. He's always more than willing to give his life without hesitation. He loves her and I think you know that, it just scares you. You struggle to see it because you're afraid she'll end up in the same situation you put her mother in. I can honestly tell you that I don't see any of the signs you're worried about. If Maka was my daughter, I'd take a step back and watch how it all unfolds. She'll only hate you more if you interfere in this. Trust Maka, she's a very intelligent young lady."

"It's not Maka I don't trust, it's Soul Eater. who even-"

"All right, Maka made a choice to be with him, you don't have to trust him...trust her judgement and in time, the rest would fall into place." Stein said, turning and exiting the room, leaving Spirit to his thoughts.


End file.
